It's a small World
by D.M. Lover 21
Summary: During her vacation in Disney with her daughter, Hermione runs into an old classmate. How does she react when sparks fly between the former enemies? Warning: Fluff! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a short story I wrote a while back. In case anyone was wondering the ispiration for the story, while I was in Disney I had a dream that combine Harry Potter and Disney. They are two of my favourite things, so I thought why not make a story? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. More fluff than I usually write, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Imagine if I owned Harry Potter _and_ Disey. That would be pretty awsome...but I own neither :(**

Chapter 1- Unexpected Encounter

"Come on mom! I want to go on the Peter Pan ride again," squealed a girl with curly brown hair.

"Wait up Emma," called Hermione. Emma disappeared in the crowd. Hermione searched frantically for her. Where could she have gotten to? She was nearly in tears

when she saw a tall blond man stop her daughter from running further. She ran over.

"Oh Em, don't do that I was scared to death," she cried lifting the girl.

"Thank you so much," she said turning to the blond man.

"No problem," he replied, "I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him at the five-year-old boy next to him.

"You seemed shocked, what's wrong?"

"Erm, it's nothing I've got to go," she said and quickly turned around. He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I didn't get your name," he said.

"I didn't give it," she said and continued walking this time with much more speed.

"Hey wait up," he called running after her, "why won't you tell me who you are? It's not like we know each other."

"Well actually, we do know each other. We went to school together,"

"I'm sure I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you," he replied smiling.

"Oh god Malfoy you haven't changed a bit." She turned around and tried walking again.

_Whoa was that Granger? Potty and Weasel's best friend. You've got to be joking. _

He ran after her bringing Jason, his godson, with him. "Hey Granger wait up!" She kept walking. He ran faster, "Hermione," she turned around.

"Oh, so you figured out who I am, I'm assuming you're still the ferret I knew from school."

"Come on Granger, where does name-calling get us."

"Whatever Malfoy I'm leaving, come on Emma,"

"Wait, I'm not done yet. You haven't introduced me to your lovely little friend."

Emma giggled, Hermione sighed, "fine, Malfoy this is my daughter Emma, Emma this is Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," she said

"…Daughter? Who's the father?"

Hermione blushed "Viktor Krum"

He sprayed the water he was drinking everywhere. "You're married to Krum!"

"No, we dated and then he left when he found out I was pregnant."

"Bastard," he said. They turned into the line for "Peter Pan".

"And you wouldn't have done that if one of your girlfriends got pregnant?"

"I may be a flirt, but I take responsibility for my actions."

"Speaking of responsibilities you never introduced me to him," she said nodding towards the boy next to him.

"Oh this is my godson, Jason," replied, "remember Blaise Zabini, this is his son. He's on a business meeting in France and asked me to watch him."

"So you still keep in touch with Zabini, what about Parkinson?"

"Nah, she's in Azkaban. She was caught with other death eaters in the final battle."

"Really, I didn't even know she was a death eater!"

"Neither did I, until I unmasked her."

"Wait, you caught her?"

"Yeah, Potter didn't tell you I was helping Dumbledore?" He asked surprised.

"No! When did that happen?" Hermione responded indignantly.

"Remember back in our sixth year when everyone thought I was involved in Dumbledore's "murder"?"

"Yes, but he wasn't really dead he said it was a misunderstanding."

"More like a planned disappearance," he said as they moved up in line.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Dumbledore knew about my mission, so he planned it so that I didn't kill him, but I remained with Snape to spy on Voldemort." he explained.

"So you planned it so it would look like you killed him, but you didn't," she said, "it just gave Dumbledore time to plan an attack and still be able to use your information."

"Exactly"

"Well that explains a lot," finished Hermione, annoyed that she had been left out of the loop for so long. After a few more minutes they reached the front of the fast pass line. The four of them walked on to the moving "ramp" leading to the carriages. Jason and Emma climbed into the first carriage together leaving Draco and Hermione to the carriage right behind them. He motioned for her to go first and she climbed in, feeling awkward, was this still the boy she knew in school?

**A/N: I know the explanation about Draco helping Dumbledore was a bit out of place, but realistically it's a short story so I had to speed up their relationship, so it was necessary. Please tell me what you thing (REVIEW!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I expected this story to move along much faster. I'm hoping to update next week, maybe Wednesday. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm...owning Disney and Harry Potter that would be awesome!! But I don't own either :(**

Chapter 2 – It's a Small World

Hermione smiled as their carriage glided off the track and over the miniature city below. She looked around casually as they made their way through the story of peter pan, and through the corner of her eye she noticed that Malfoy was watching her. They made eye contact as he continued to watch her; she blushed and turned away quickly. He smirked knowing he had made her uncomfortable. At last the ride came to an end, Hermione jumped out of the carriage relieved and met with Emma and Jason at the end.

"So where do you want to go next?" Hermione asked after they left the Peter Pan ride.

"It's a small world!" The two children exclaimed excitedly. Draco saw Hermione's face fall slightly. He had a quick mental debate: be nice and leave alone (like she wanted), or guilt her into letting them go together (what he wanted).

"Jason, why don't we go on another ride, we don't want to intrude on their plans," Draco said reasonably while watching Hermione carefully. Both children complained about being separated.

"Mom, come on let them come with us," pleaded Emma as she tugged on her mother's t-shirt.

"Alright, let's go line up," she sighed. They walked over to the ride and Hermione regretted her decision to let them come. The line up was just over an hour; which would give her and Emma just enough time to make it to the restaurant for their lunch reservations.

"Let's play 20 questions," Jason suggested to Emma enthusiastically.

"That sounds fun, mummy you and Draco must play too," the young girl squealed. The game started out harmless, due to the presence of the children, but the boats in the ride ahead soon distracted them.

"So Granger, Potter or Weasley?"

"What?"

"Which would you choose if you had to shag one of them?"

"That's a disgusting question Malfoy!"

"Well, which one?"

"Um, well I would have to say Harry, because Ron's married," she said decisively. Malfoy sighed at her reasoning.

"What about you, Millicent Bulstrode or…Luna Lovegood?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"You sound like you've thought this out," said Hermione curiously.

"Millicent has a terrible BO," he said simply as Hermione made a face.

"Alright, same question as before except your choices are Crabbe or…Me," he said smirking.

"That's even worse then the first time!" Hermione exclaimed, "well you then," she added quietly. Earning another smirk from Malfoy, this was returned with a scowl.

"Fine Me or Ginny?" she spat back.

"That's a tough one. I've always liked red heads, but her brothers would kill me and she's a Weasley. So I guess I'd have to say you as well."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Well, since we've come to the conclusion that you are dying to shag me, and you aren't my last option, I'll hire a babysitter for Emma and Jason and…"

"Malfoy, your such a prat! You gave me terrible options, at least I gave you someone decent." Malfoy responded with a raised eyebrow. "You are so infuriating!" she snapped loudly, this unfortunately caught the attention of the kids and many people around them.

"Mummy, are you okay," asked Emma.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. Come on lets get ready to get on the boat," Hermione said, quickly changing the subject to the boats ahead.

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, hopefully it was worth the wait! Please R&R. :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I meant to update last week, but I was on vacation so I didn't have time.**

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing in the last chapter... sigh still nothing**

Chapter 3 – Crystal Palace

Hermione checked her watch realizing they had only 5 minutes to get to the restaurant. "Come on Emma, we're going to be late," she said lifting the small girl up.

"But mommy, can't they come with us?"

"No, Emma."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not mummy?" Emma pleaded as Draco and Jason watched them collect their things.

"Because Uncle Harry came here just to see you," she explained.

"Uncle Harry won't mind the extra company," she said cheerfully.

"Jason and I have some plans too, but maybe we can meet up after," Draco offered.

"Okay," Emma agreed.

"That sounds good," said Hermione, hoping that they wouldn't see the two again.

"Come on Jason, let's go."

"But Draco, we wouldn't be proper gentlemen if we didn't escort them to their destination," Jason said trying to sound mature, "where are your manners?"

"How could I forget," Draco said. Jason offered his arm to Emma, who giggled. He then glared at Draco motioning him to do the same. Draco sighed; offered Hermione his arm, then muttered darkly, "He's just like his father."

"Then we went on the Peter Pan ride with…" Emma was interrupted by her mother.

"Emma darling, I'm going to the washroom. Do you want to come?"

"No mommy, I'll stay here with Uncle Harry," Emma answered before continuing to talk to Harry. Once her mother had left the table Emma tugged on Harry's shirt, then pressed a finger to her lips.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Can you keep a secret," she asked. Harry nodded and she continued, "Remember when I told you about my friend Jason?" Harry nodded again. "He says his godfather, Draco, has a crush on mommy," the girl giggled.

"Em, do you remember the man's last name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Malfoy," the little girl said enthusiastically. Hermione chose this moment to return to the table.

"So 'mione, I hear Malfoy has a crush on you," mocked Harry, Hermione replied by sticking her tongue out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she snapped at him, "and it doesn't matter because we will probably never see him again. _How wrong she was._

* * *

That night Hermione and Emma returned to their hotel room around eleven o'clock. Emma had fallen asleep on the way back, so Hermione tucked her into bed before getting ready to turn in.

Just as Hermione was pulling out her PJs she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see none other then Draco Malfoy staring back at her, before she could open her mouth he said, "Hi neighbor."

Hermione was not pleased, she had spent all afternoon trying to avoid him and she told him so. This didn't bother him at all, but he didn't tell her that he spent most of his afternoon trying to find out where she was staying.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, wishing he would leave. She couldn't stop thinking about the discussion at lunch, regarding his crush. Hermione felt stupid for even caring about what he thought, but she did, she hadn't been involved with anyone since Viktor left and she didn't want to be alone forever.

"Hermione I didn't know you were staying here too!" He exclaimed, she attempted to shut the door on him, but he stopped it with his foot. "That was cold Granger," he said before pushing the door open and pulling her out into the hallway.

She was about to hex him, when she realized she left her wand in the room.

"Argh, what do you want?' she repeated angrily. He stared at her blankly just to annoy her. Then she caught him off guard and stomped on his foot. She once again failed to get a way. He ended up pulling her right into him, both of them stopped suddenly. The without warning he kissed her right on the lips.

She was overcome by shock at first, but she quickly realized she had been secretly hoping something like this would happen. Not with Malfoy necessarily, but she liked that the kiss was so spontaneous. He pushed her into the wall gently.

"Malfoy," she murmured, but he interrupted her.

"It's Draco," was all he said before pressing his lips to hers again. After what seemed liked hours Hermione pulled away. He pecked her on the cheek, before returning to his room. She put her hand to her mouth, shocked, but pleased, at what had just happened.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Let me know what you think. :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I know I haven't posted in a while. I meant to post this chapter on the weekend, but I didn't get to it. I'm already busy with school work!!! :(**

**Disclaimer: Nada, Niente, Rien, Nothing...That is what I own. Wow that was depressing.**

Chapter 4 – I Like This

Hermione woke up the next morning at seven o'clock, remembering what had happened the night previously. It made her giddy to feel like this, which she thought was ridiculous. She was thirty two; she should not be giddy after a kiss. But deep down she knew why she felt like this. She had lost all hope of ever having a proper family, she was giving up on her dream to have more children. After all, if it didn't happen soon she would be too old to have another child.

It helped that Draco was incredibly good looking, and that she knew him. If it was a random stranger that had kissed her, she would not have been this ecstatic, even if he did kiss her they way Draco had last night. She was attracted to him, and maybe there still was some hope for her future, with that cheerful thought she hopped into the shower. Once she was done she dressed quickly and left the bathroom to find Emma awake.

Within half and hour they were ready to leave. Fortunately they were held up, only because Draco had heard them so they had to wait for him and Jason to get dressed. They decided to spend the day together. Draco noticed that Hermione was much more eager today. He smirked; glad to know the kiss last night had affected her too.

He had barely slept night before. He started to worry he was going to be the last of the Malfoy name. He suddenly had the longing for a family, and he wanted Hermione to be part of it. He had always felt some attraction to her, though he would never have admitted it when he was younger.

* * *

The week passed quickly for the group. Hermione and Draco often stealing kisses when they had a moment alone together, while Emma and Jason spied on them. It soon became apparent to Draco that their relationship couldn't end after their trip. He didn't want to lose Hermione, but he knew they had to be committed to each other.

Finally, once the parade started, Draco had some time to talk to Hermione. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Okay," she said, which was not the answer he expected.

"We've been, well together, kind of, for the past week and we're moving quite quickly," he stuttered a bit, but continued, "I don't know about you, but I really like you. I know we're moving fast, but.."

'You're right we are moving a bit fast," Hermione said, "But, I like this, I like us."

"Me too," he replied, slightly relieved. He knew what he was going to do, she made him realize how much they cared for each other. It's like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

After the parade they went on some more rides before heading back to the hotel. Hermione ended up being babysitter for Jason because Draco had mentioned having to do something. Hermione was curious about where he went, but did not ask Jason if he knew anything.

After a couple of hours Hermione realized the Emma and Jason had fallen asleep. Luckily they were already in one bed, so she tucked them in and turned off the TV. After another twenty minutes or so, she heard a knock at the door.

"Open up, it's me," she heard Draco call. She let him in quickly closing the door behind him.

"Shh, they're asleep," she whispered, "I think we should just leave them there."

'Okay, goodnight then," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Um, you can stay too. If you'd like," she said.

Normally he'd take that offer in a different way, but he remembered Hermione saying that she wasn't going to have sex again until she got married because she didn't want two fatherless children. He still accepted the offer, he would wait until she was ready if he wanted anything more. Anyway, they couldn't do much with two kids in the room…

He grabbed some pajamas from his room before returning. He found Hermione already lying in bed, so he changed in the bathroom. He then joined her, wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I actually forgot about this story because I've been so busy with school work. I had a really bad day today, and I though reading some fanfics would cheer me up. That's when I realized I hadn't finished posting this story yet. So here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest is from the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling (and the setting is owned by Disney!)**

Chapter Five – Will You…

Hermione woke to the sound of giggling. She rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up in her bed, feeling Draco's arm slide off her as she moved. Jason and Emma were sitting on the edge of the bed watching them. They were both smiling mischievously. She raised her eyebrow at them questioningly, but before she could say anything they jumped off the bed. Emma ran to the bathroom, and Jason jumped in the other bed and pulled the blanket over his head. She laughed at their theatrics before getting out of bed and shooing Emma out of the washroom so she could shower.

The little girl ran out still giggling, and then joined Jason on the bed where the two had returned to a television show. Hermione showered as usual, with the door unlocked. She had just wrapped her towel securely around her when suddenly Draco opened the door.

His eyes widened as he took in her wet form, she felt her self turn red as he clearly gave her the once over. He seemed to catch himself and quickly apologized, "S…sorry," he stuttered. She heard the kids laughing in the bedroom. "They told me, that you went to the lobby and would be back in five minutes…" He trailed off uncertainly waiting for her to say something.

All she managed was, "Could you…?" She motioned to the door as she stuttered.

"Oh yeah, um…sorry," He quickly left giving her some privacy. When he went back into the bedroom he saw Jason and Emma watching him with identical evil grins. "Come on Jason," he growled playfully. Then threw the little boy over his shoulder and carried him to their room.

* * *

The group met awkwardly in the hallway. Draco quickly apologized again. But Hermione wouldn't catch his eye and her blush returned. The awkwardness soon evaporated, however, when they arrived at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. The two younger kids were crawling around the booth excitedly watching all the guests at the buffet table, and when it was time to go up themselves they were absolutely delighted.

After breakfast, the group decided to go back to Magic Kingdom. They went on ride after ride, and during each line they insisted on playing twenty questions. And once Emma and Jason were distracted the questions were all of a more sexual nature, and they usually passed twenty.

Many times throughout the day both Draco and Hermione caught Emma and Jason watching them. They realized, soon after, that they were trying to set them up. Since the children were young and somewhat oblivious, they didn't realize how much their relationship had actually grown in the past few days.

They continued to hit many rides as the sun began to set. Then they found a good spot for the night parade. Jason and Emma sat up front, and Hermione and Draco watched them from further back. The lights in the park were dimmed and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione as the parade started. Hermione couldn't have enjoyed the parade more, it create a very romantic setting for her and Draco. Throughout the entire parade he embraced her and would randomly kiss her neck and mouth, or nuzzle in her hair.

Hermione was sad when the parade ended, but hurried nonetheless to main street to catch the fireworks. Sad as Hermione was that the romantic mood from the parade was over, she was surprised when the fireworks started. The romantic mood was set again and Draco wrapped his arms warmly around her, standing at her side this time, as they watched the fireworks together.

Hermione could tell the fireworks show was ending soon, and watched the sky light up in amazement. She felt Draco slide his arm away from her and she looked at him curiously. He looked deep into her eyes and pulled out a small box as he got down on one knee. Her mouth opened in shock, but she never looked away from him. Emma and Jason watched the two anxiously; they had been waiting for this moment all day.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked. He became nervous when she didn't answer him though. She was just staring at him in shock. Finally coming to her senses, though still speechless, she nodded. He grinned sliding the ring onto her finger. He then stood up and kissed her so passionately that he lifted her off her feet.

Emma and Jason began cheering loudly. When Draco finally let her go, many people smiled at the love struck couple. But they didn't notice. When Hermione finally tore her eyes away from him she looked at Emma to see her reaction.

"Draco asked me first, mommy," replied the girl as if she had read her mum's mind, "and I told him that he could as long as he brings us back here for your Honeymoon!" Hermione looked at Draco uncertainly. Even she wasn't that eager to take her daughter on her honeymoon.

Draco caught her eye, "It will be our second honeymoon," he promised, winking at her.

The End

* * *

**I just wanted to thank everone for sticking with this story.**

**It was meant to be a light, fluffy story and I hope it brought a little light-hearted joy to all of you.**

**If you liked this story, you might want to check out some of my other stories, just look on my profile.**

**:-D**


End file.
